We Belong Together
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Sam has just dumped Phil but can't believe that she had oneshot SP song fic We belong Together by Mariah Carey


**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed**

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you**

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Sam sat on sofa with a tissue attached to the eyes, not literally, but she was crying she had just spoken to Phil that day at work saying that it could never work! Sam knew this was untrue, she really loved Phil and knew that he had changed and she had done that.

**Sam's POV**

Why did I finish it, I love him and he loves me but it just can work I know it can. It just came out as we were together on the stairs, Romania made me realize it and I didn't want it to end, so why oh why did I end it!

Sam went into a fit of tears and started bashing the sofa. Sam reached for the phone and rang Phil's number…

'Hello' Phil's voice said, this reassured Sam

'Er..hi!' Sam whispered

'Oh, it's you!' Phil said sounding rather down

'Look about today…' Sam started

'No, no,' Phil interrupted, 'I heard you, you said it's over, bye Sam and just for the record, I still and will always love you!'

Sam screamed, 'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' as Phil rung up on her.

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

Sam dragged herself off the sofa and got her coat on and took her bag and left the house, she got into the car and put the keys in the ignition but stopped as she couldn't see through her tears. Sam wiped her eyes and started to drive, she didn't know where she was going but she just drove and drove around London

Her phone started ringing, she pulled over and just picked it up without reading the caller id, hoping it was Phil, she picked it up…

'Hello!' Sam said eagerly

'Hi Sam darling!' Jo's voice made Sam's heart sink into her stomach.

'Oh, it's you,' Sam said trying to sound pleased but failing.

'What's up hunni?' Jo said caringly 'You sound kinda sad!'

'Well it may surprise you to know that Phil and I have literally just split up!' Sam said sarcastically.

'Oh, my god, hunni, I am so sorry, I'd better go!' Jo said putting down the phone.

'Jo, Jo!' Sam shouted but the tears came back as her friend had just hung up on her.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together**

Sam got back on the road and pulled up on a motorway Travel Lodge. She booked in for the night! She had her dinner in the Little Chef, tears running uncontrollably and unstoppably all the time. The waitress came up to her and said…

'You alright, love!' she asked it caringly but Sam just waved her hand away as a fresh trickle of tears came again. She went back to her room and undressed to her underwear and got into bed but she couldn't sleep.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

Sam didn't get a wink of sleep and when she got up in the morning, grumpy, tearful and tired. Sam's throat was dry from crying too much and tried helplessly to cry more but all it did was made her throat hurt. Sam had a shower and got dressed back into the clothes she was wearing yesterday and went to the Travel Lodge café, she ordered a large water and a slice of toast and finished it quickly then she bought 2 large, 2 litre, bottles of water for her journey. Then Sam went back to her car and set off again for where ever the car went!

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

Sam got back onto the motorway again, she went back towards her house but she didn't want to return. Now there were no tears just Sam thinking about how empty she was without Phil, so deep in thought she forgot to come off at her junction and so she got off at the next one and this time she knew where she was going.

Sam pulled up at Phil's house and sighed and started crying again. Slowly she got out of the car and dragged herself up to his front door, she could hear the TV blaring on in the background, Sam laughed that was just typical of him but as soon as she had laughed the tears came back as she remembered the times they spent together in front of that TV. Sam plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell, although she was still crying. Phil opened the door, surprise surprise, he saw Sam crying and because Sam was crying she didn't realize the door was open. Phil pulled her into a hug and leant down to kiss the top of her head but just as he was doing so Sam lifted her head up and Phil planted a tender kiss on her lips.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

Phil brought Sam inside and sat her down and made her some coffee, and asked her about what had happened,

'Sam, what's wrong, first you tell me its over now I find you here crying at my doorstep, now come on tell me what's up?' Phil asked pulling Sam into a hug and wiping away her tears.

'I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, I should of held on tight I never should of let you go, I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself!' Sam sobbed

'Oh, my, god, you didn't mean it to be over, did you?' Phil asked shocked, Sam shook her head. Phil leant in for a kiss and Sam kissed him back. It deepened, Sam reached for Phil's shirt buttons and started to undo them. Phil stopped her,

'Are you sure this is what you want, Sam?' Phil asked

'I don't want to lose you again Phil, not now, not ever!' Sam replied continuing to undo Phil buttons.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause**

**We belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**


End file.
